Royal Pain
by Cerulean San
Summary: REVISED. AUish. A distant and quirky heir, a sharptongued and stubborn maid, and an arrogant young CEO. Whether they like it or not, cliché will take it’s course. Dedicated to LuvinAniManga, and Imperfect Paradise.
1. To hell With Self Control

**San:** After a long, long, loooong time (ducks) I finally got re-inspired to continue this story. I've lost pretty much all interest in the Yuugiou fandom (I'm more of a Hana Yori Dango and FullMetal Alchemist fan now), but I like this plot. 'Course I switched around and changed some things.

Thanks to my betas…. And gammas? (I used more than one beta)

* * *

**Summery:** Revised. Au-ish. A distant and quirky heir, a sharp-tongued and stubborn maid, and an arrogant young CEO. Whether they like it or not, cliché will take it's course. Dedicated to LuvinAniManga, and Imperfect Paradise.

* * *

**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Swearing, some mild scenes, "talking", and _'Thinking'_… Plus I redid the whole thing. Ratings may change.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nah.

* * *

_'Chapter One'_

'Hello, how do you do?'

'Oh, honey! Look at that!'

'Hand me my sunglasses…'

The voices of the residents of Domino jingled in the background. The sun shone in all its glory through the skylight roof of the building, which was a contrast to the pouring rain that had fallen the past few weeks. You could smell the cheery air people gave off as they crowded here and there.

Still, not everyone cared to stop and smell the roses. He in particular, regarding his surroundings with bored and calculating eyes was one of them. He, with bored and calculating eyes strode into the mall, accompanied by a small raven-haired boy who barely reached half his height.

"Thanks so much for taking me up here, big brother!" the young one chirped, guiding his brother to their destination.

His answer was a grunt as his brother followed suit, walking up to the elevators on the first floor, and pressing down on the button that read "up" in red letters.

"I really, really appreciate it!" the younger one thanked again, enthusiasm in his voice. "You hardly ever have time to take me places, with your work and all…"

The older one sighed. He certainly had his share of work cut out for him. It was nice to spend time with your one and only sibling once in a while, even in places like this…

'_Domino Mall, such a _creative_ name,'_ he thought. Cobalt eyes rolled back with sarcasm, and arms akimbo, he got more impatient by the second. What was it about this place that fascinated his younger brother? _He_ could buy the whole mall, and more.

He, Seto Kaiba, had money to spare.

Finally, the elevator opened, and people stepped aside for the young multi-billionaire and his younger brother. As they stepped in and the door closed with a "ding", he could've sworn he heard a female voice yelling, "Dammit!" Not caring, he brushed it off.

* * *

She was not having the best of days. 

Waking up at eight am on a Saturday morning, to find out that your alarm clock failed you and that you were supposed to wake half-an-hour ago, was not fun. Waking up to find that you should be at work in less than ten minutes, brushing your teeth and dress up in a hurry, not having time to sit down for the most important meal of the day, and not having the time to wait for the bus and therefore rushing "up" the streets to your work place, was just pushing it.

The seventeen-year-old girl was going to be even later than she already was. The whole huge mall only had three elevators, two out of order and one which had closed just in time to leave her out, forcing her to wait another good five minutes.

She could've sworn someone up there hated her, and was laughing their ass of at her, _hard_. She puffed her cheeks in frustration.

"Can I help you?" a voice drawled.

_'Yes, I would like to know if you have access to the fictional World of Harry Potter and posses a time turner and knowledge of apparition spells which could help me get to places on time…'_ Anzu shook her head.

Turning around, the brown-haired girl's eyes widened, as she laid her eyes upon who she would consider to be a _very_ stunning woman. While she was as straight as a ruler (not that there was anything wrong with liking the same team in her opinion), she had always had an appreciation for the female anatomy and marveled at the beautiful woman in front of her. This black-haired woman's skin was a dusky colour, so unlike her own pale complexion. A bit under six feet of height, the woman nearly towered over her five feet and four inches, and from what she could see had a slender, yet sturdy-looking figure. She looked around her early twenties, give or take a few years…

She nearly slapped herself for staring. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You don't stare at like that! What would she think?!'_

"Um… miss?" the blue-eyed stranger tilted her head in confusion. Blinking, Anzu snapped out of her train of thoughts, offered a sheepish smile and waved, "Oh erm, hello err…?"

"Isis, Isis Ishtar," the woman smiled, reaching out her hand. "You seemed distressed. Are you alright miss?" She asked sincerely.

"Anzu, Mazaki Anzu," She offered her hand and couldn't help but envy the grace with which Isis shook it.

"Eh, erm…" Trying to remember why she was so distressed in the first place, Anzu stuttered. Finally finding her voice, she answered the woman's previous question, "Oh, I missed the elevator, and I'm surely late for work and…" She paused.

_Late for work, late for work…_ The words rang in her head…

"AACK!" She shrieked. "I completely forgot, excuse me, but I need to get upstairs right away, and… Oh crap an elevator must have come and left again… Stupid, stupid me!" she cried, wanting nothing more than to sit down and wail her heart out. But instead of doing something so unreasonable and indecent, she panicked. "Now how am I supposed to get up to the fifth floor without being any later than I already am? I wouldn't be surprised if the boss fired-" she was cut off by Isis's bewildered voice.

"There are always the escalators…"

And that's when she really wanted to slap herself silly. How could she have forgotten that…? Was she turning into Jounouchi…? God forbid!

The realization sunk in… and time seemed to stop for a moment. Then she jumped suddenly with a shriek "Ayah! How could I have forgotten! Ehh… Thanks a lot Miss Ishtar, but now I need to be on my way… Bye!" Isis barely had the time to mutter back as Anzu literally zoomed passed her, running all the way.

"Well that… was strange," Isis muttered.

* * *

"Nii-san, when is the waiter going to get here?" The smaller Kaiba whined, giving a pleading look to the older one 

"Soon Mokuba, soon," The older one assured him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"How do you know that?"

"Because if they don't, I'll makes sure they never work in this town again." The brown-haired CEO muttered casually and went back to reading his newspaper. Mokuba quieted down. He did not want another restaurant out of business, especially this one. He loved Chinese food, and it just so happened that his favorite restaurant was located on the fifth floor of this mall.

Meanwhile, the waitress on the other side of the restaurant was having a bit of trouble.

"This is the third time this week you've been late Mazaki."

"I know sir, and I'm incredibly sorry-"

"One more stunt like this and you're fired Mazaki, got it?" The fat, balding man with 'Manager, Ben Young' written on his name tag rubbed his moustache with one finger-- that was always a sign that he was in no mood to kid around.

"Yes sir," the brunette gulped and straightened her uniform. She watched her boss walk away.

Sighing, Anzu glanced at the table her boss had motioned her towards. Sitting there was an adorable raven-haired boy, who looked around his early teens. Beside him sat a tall-looking man, a newspaper hiding his face from her view. She took out her notepad and pen; ready to write, and walked over.

She coughed slightly to grab their attention, "May I take your order?"

Mokuba, cheering up instantly, chirped, "Oh, I want the fried rice with chicken, shrimp, and eggs, mandarin chicken, Thai soup, chou mein, and some grape soda if you have any." Anzu briefly wondered where he put it all.

"And you, sir?" She almost regretted asking the taller boy, who put down the newspaper and shot a glare her way, "What the hell took you so long _waitress_? Are you just itching to lose your job?"

Clenching her teeth, Anzu resisted the urge to smack his face. She spoke with forced calmness, "Sorry sir, I ran a bit late, what can I get you?"

"Unless you have coffee, nothing I suppose," He scoffed.

"Sorry sir, we don't serve that."

"Then stop wasting precious air. Get lost and fetch our order."

Anzu seethed as her left eye twitched. This guy was _really getting on her nerves_.

Kaiba on the other hand, was mentally laughing. A slight smirk twitched at his lips before he spoke again. "Oh and do stop prancing around in your hideous uniform. Fuchsia is painful to the eyes."

Anzu's eyes widened, and then narrowed. It was not _her_ fault the owner had horrible taste and assigned uniforms consisting of frilly lemon-yellow pants and blinding pink shirts. She fisted her hands and tried to keep calm, not wanting to create a scene. "Sir… this is the uniform. I did not design it."

"Excuses, excuses. Stop wasting time and get us our order."

"Duly noted, sir," Anzu replied with a forced smile, which transformed into a scowl as she walked away.

_'Who does he think he is? Ass!'_

_

* * *

_

After fuming for a good fifteen minutes, Anzu grabbed the tray filled with food and stalked out the double doors of the kitchen. The chefs had gracefully given her moral support while she'd raved on about the unfairness of it all.

To be honest, what really bothered her was the fact that she couldn't say anything in retort. It wasn't just because of the job's restrictions and the horrid phrase -a thousand painful deaths to whoever came up with it- 'The customer is always right', either. Lately her biting (and justified) fire had been forced at bay by those around her. Teachers, friends, acquaintances, and others chastised that she was immature, unpleasant, and that as class representative she should be more demure. After hearing the same things day after day, the words had slowly taken a toll on her.

She placed the dishes in front of the two males without looking at either one, and was just about to leave when she heard a feminine whine.

"But, please…!"

"Leave."

That was odd; she didn't remember seeing a girl with them. She stopped a moment to listen in, forgetting her morals on eavesdropping.

"But I've liked you for a long time…"

_'Who in their right mind would like him?'_ Thought Anzu.

"Big brother, she's cute!"

Though, Anzu had to agree on that. She really was pretty; doll-like and petite, with a cute red bob and clear green eyes.

"Please, I ask for one date… Look, I brought you a cake and…"

SPLAT.

Anzu's eyes widened at the red-haired girl; whose face was now covered with strawberry icing. The box holding the ruined cake dropped to the floor and the girl quivered.

"I told you I don't give a flying fuck. Now get out before I have you thrown out of the mall."

Anzu stood speechless as the trembling girl picked up the box, and scooped up the remains of the cake off her face and shirt. Giving one final sob, the girl turned on her heels and sprinted off. The brunette turned her head towards the brown-haired man, the pity for the girl in her eyes changing into sharp malice. Seeing the aloof expression on the offending man's face, something in her snapped.

"Is that how you always treat girls?"

Subtle surprise tugged at his features as he turned his gaze onto her, one eyebrow raised as if daring her to continue. "Did you say something?"

Anzu huffed and took battle stance. This guy had drawn the final straw. The mocking look in his eyes only fueled the fire. Her resolve was gone with the wind, and before she could stop herself her fist met with his face.

The resounding 'smack' echoed throughout the room. Everyone stopped to stare.

An old lady gasped. Some little kid dropped his ice cream. Two people in a fight froze themselves and turned their heads. Anzu paid no heed to the audience.

"That was in the name of that poor cake and that poor girl! What do you think of yourself? That you own the World? I don't know if you're some big-shot or not, but nothing gives you the right to treat people like that!" she spat out with venom. "This girl was merely offering you a token of her affection, which was gravely misplaced! _Don't be so full of yourself_!"

Kaiba sat there, shocked and now on the ground. He was left dumbfounded. Fortunately he did not notice the awed look on his brother's face or the suppressed giggles. After a long moment, his eyes widened, nostrils flared, and he stood up and yelled, "What kind of service is this? Where a customer gets punched by a mere waitress?! I did not come into this third-rate place to be insulted!"

Everyone scattered to the corner, that is, everyone except Anzu.

"Mazaki, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Anzu cringed at her boss's loud voice. "Sir, I can explain-"

He cut her off. "There is NO EXPLANATION for punching a customer. And Seto Kaiba no less!"

Anzu's eyes widened. Seto… Kaiba?

He was only all over the news, all over her school and wait… Wasn't he in the same class as her?

The irony. This is what happens during summer vacation, you forget people's faces, especially famous ones you couldn't give a damn about… Not that recognizing beforehand would've made a difference. She would've punched him anyway. But she was definitely…

"-Fired. Mazaki, needless to say, you're fired."

_'Saw that coming…'_ Anzu grimaced. Today was not her day.

_'Stupid, STUPID Kaiba!'_ She though, imagining rather gory ways to get back at him for being such an ass, and for making her lose her cool as well as her job. He'd always treated her friends like crap too. Was this guy ever nice? If she didn't hate him before, she certainly did now.

Kaiba seethed. The punch had thrown him to the floor. It hadn't hurt, but people had seen him getting punched by an insignificant girl. There was no way she was getting out of this Scott-free, not a chance in hell. "Let's go Mokuba." With that he grabbed his little brother's hand and headed out.

Mokuba, who had witnessed the whole thing, followed his brother meekly, while the owner of the restaurant apologized all the way to the door. He felt sorry for the girl. After all, he knew just how obsessed with revenge his brother could be.

* * *

Anzu was left desperately in need of a job. And a job she got. It wasn't the most flattering job, but the pay was good. Thus here she was, standing outside a huge pair of gates, at five-thirty in the morning. 

_'Hopefully today will be better than last week.'_ She yawned, still half asleep.

"A maid at the Alister mansion doesn't sound too bad…" She mused, standing in front of her to-be workplace.

The two guards by the gate saw her approach, and blocked her way. "What business do you have here, miss?" One asked.

Not at all intimidated, Anzu calmly answered, "I'm here for the maid job? The papers said to start at six o' clock in the morning." The guards nodded and whispered something into the intercom. Then they allowed her in. She stepped inside the black gates, and started walking down the pebbled pathway. When she finally looked up, the sight of her surroundings made her halt.

Everything was… was…

_'Simply breathtaking.'_

The grass was lush green, and there were two fountains at each side of the path, all of which seemed to have been made with marble. The trees and plants were beautiful, the flowers bright and sunny. The pathway was embedded with little pebbles, and the mansion was even more breathtaking.

_'Wow…'_

It was huge. It was made of light peach bricks and off-white marble with a curved staircase leading up to the veranda from the pathway she stood on. Anzu shook her head and continued on. They said she got to live in this place… This job wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**San:** Yeah, I did a bit of editing. I like this version much better. Please review! Constructive criticism is love (craves it). 

Next chapter, Amelda comes in.

…Yamiko, do come online…


	2. Bosses, Brats, and Asses

San: **This whole story was REVISED… so if you haven't read the new chapter one, please do so. Otherwise you'll be confused, like very.**

I'm taking a slightly different turn with the pairings in the fic. I've taken out all the excess pairings and made Anzu not a "pimp" (can't believe I actually liked doing that…). The main ones will remain the same but… will be done a bit differently.

This story wasn't before, but now it is very loosely based on a certain manga (not overly so, but the plot and situation are similar). I realized my first chapter could go for a plot akin to that. I'll reveal the title later.

* * *

**Summery:** Revised. Au-ish. A distant and quirky heir some call "Prince Amelda", a sharp-tongued and stubborn maid, and an arrogant young CEO. Whether they like it or not, cliché will take it's course. Dedicated to LuvinAniManga, and Imperfect Paradise.

* * *

**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Swearing, some mild scenes, "talking", and _'Thinking'_… Plus I redid the first chapter. Ratings may change.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nah.

* * *

_Tick tock, tick tock._

Another minute had gone by.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

She didn't know how long she'd been waiting there, but it felt like forever. The lavishly furnished room had lost its awe-inspiring effect after a while, she hadn't really packed anything to pass time with, and now she sat in the living room, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Waiting wasn't fun.

Feeling fidgety, she gingerly fingered an off-white candle atop a small coffee table beside the couch. Once certain it wouldn't bite, she took it in her hands, and brought it close to her nose and breathed in the scent. It smelled like vanilla. What a pretty smell…

"Miss Mazaki."

The sudden husky voice from behind startled her and she nearly dropped the candle in surprise. Cursing her nerves, she replaced the candle roughly and turned to face the source of the voice. An androgynous-looking man with red hair stood behind the couch, his face baring little expression. His expensive attire whispered that this may be her employer. She frantically stood up and bowed her head.

"Hello," she greeted, speaking with newfound formality. "I received a letter that stated I was accepted for this job, so-"

"This way," He cut her off. One hand beckoned her, and without another word he headed out the door. Anzu grabbed her bags and walked after him.

* * *

As she followed the man (who she assumed was Amelda Alister), she took the time to examine him from where she was. Burgundy hair fell to the bottom of his ears and a slight tan graced his skin. His slender frame could easily be mistaken for a girl's if one did not notice the broad shoulders. She noted –with envy- how each stride he took bore the grace of a cat. 

After a maze of hallways, he stopped near a door identical to the others down the hall. "This is where your room will be. I don't have specific quarters for servants, so I let them stay in old, unused rooms of the house. There is a bathroom three doors down the hall; the other maids will show you the rest. Now, I must be going, I have a meeting with a business associate downstairs," He explained robotically. Anzu nodded.

The man turned to leave, but stopped when Anzu spoke.

"Wait, sir… are you Mr. Amelda Alister?" she asked. She already had a keen guess, and was proven correct by the man's light nod.

"However," he said. "That is young master to you."

'_What is with these rich men?_' thought Anzu, nodding curtly nevertheless. He turned once again and left, his shoes making soft clicks against the marble floor. The sound faded away into the distance as he did and Anzu turned to the door of her designated chamber.

* * *

Blue eyes stared intently, but boredly, at a newspaper. The stock market's news, however interesting, tended to get old after the fifth read. Exhaling through his nose, he slammed the newspaper down on the table and stood as soft footsteps reached his ears. 

'_Finally.'_

"My apologies for the long wait; I had to show a new employee around. I trust you've brought the papers?"

He snorted at the young man. Of course he did, he wouldn't forget something as important as an investment deal. He opened his briefcase and silently presented the documents on the table. His new invention, the duel disk, was sure to be a success. But even as one of the richest men in the world, he needed clients and investors before he could put his plan into action. As a successful businessman, he would take every step necessary.

He scoffed bemusedly as the other man regarded the papers skeptically, knowing that his professional-like observation was all show for some invisible audience and that one of his best acquaintances would trust his plans without a doubt.

"Are you about done, Alister?" He asked, exasperated.

The red haired man sighed. "Tch, impatient as always. I'm merely analyzing your brilliant designs, Kaiba."

'_Brilliant is right'_, thought Kaiba, as he leisurely took his seat on the couch once again.

* * *

She looked around in what could be a large storage room and observed her surroundings. The dust on the furniture gave it a decadent feeling and amidst the old couches, bookshelves, and up-turned chairs was a plainly-made double bed with dull pink sheets. A large window was by the bed, looking out to the back. Closing the door, Anzu placed her belongings on the floor and walked towards the bed. She took off her shoes and crawled across the bed to the window, peering out. 

The large backyard consisted of lush grass fields, a series of trees around the borders, and gardens here and there. There was a patio with a pool a few feet away. On the other side of the backyard was a small lake, surrounded by small bushes. The water sparkled in the moonlight and Anzu resisted the sudden urge to rush outside and walk along the little pebble pathway within the lake.

Really, she wondered if all of this was all this necessary. The guy didn't look like he went through his backyard much. It was such a shame that it all went to waste. She really didn't understand why these high-class people wasted so much on something they'd never use. However, her thoughts on the questionable lifestyles of the rich and the famous was cut short by a knock on the door. She made her way across the room and opened the door to greet whoever had knocked.

No one was there.

A little miffed, she was about to close the door when a voice from below spoke. "Down here, damn you!"

"Eh?"

Anzu redirected her gaze downwards and stormy green eyes met her own blue ones. Bearing large blonde pigtails, glasses, and a round face complimented by some freckles, a little girl stood proudly with a teddy bear in her arms. Huh… "Young Master" hadn't told her about any little girls, but then again she did just get here. _'She-she's so small...'_

The scowl on the girls faced deepened and her face reddened. Anzu wondered if she'd spoken her thought aloud and was proven correct by the other girl's outburst.

"I'm not small! I'm not small! Stop saying I'm small! You're not that tall yourself! You have to stand on your tippy-toes to kiss a guy, don't you?!" the blonde girl snorted, smirked at Anzu's wide eyes and continued. "How stupid, Amelda keeps hiring all these weird and sugary girls! What would others of the _family_ say? Isn't that right, teddy?"

Holy hell, this girl was talking to her teddy bear! Anzu scowled. There was no way she was going to get told by a miniature brat who probably still believed in Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy and all that shit. "For your information, I've never been kissed before! You're a brat, your hair is poofy, you have the nerve to call me weird when you freaking talk to a teddy bear, and there's nothing wrong with liking pretzels on poutine!" she huffed. This wouldn't be the first person to call her weird for her odd tastes.

The girl blinked.

"That's right! Stumped you, didn't I? I-" the brown-haired girl was cut-off by her own squeak and stumbled when she felt something zoom past her and zoom back out. She grabbed the wall with on hand for support while the other tried to calm her beating heart. She blinked rapidly and turned to glare at the source of the hurricane.

There stood the little blonde girl, with her tongue stuck out, and a brown duffle bag clutched in her right hand—a bag Anzu realized with a start had the initials "A.M." written on it with cheap felt-tip marker. Holy… that was her bag!

Just as she was about to snatch back her belongings the little girl sprinted down the hall. With a growl, Anzu followed the bag thief's trail and ran. Not caring at all if any other residents witnessed her acting so "indecent", only seeing the running little brat, who would soon become chicken paste!

* * *

As she tried to catch up to the blonde girl, she was led through a few turns in the hallways before they neared a staircase. As the girl jumped down the stairs with inhuman speed, Anzu grabbed onto the railing and slid down, landing face-first on the floor at the end. She managed to pick herself back up instantly and ran after her once again. This girl was going to get it! 

"You freaking brat! Gimme back my baaaaag!"

"Come and get it!"

"I'm gonna--!"

"Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya!" the girl taunted.

'_Damn, she's fast.'_

"I'm gonna kill--!" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she ran smack dab into something solid and knocked said solid object over. Blinking, she took a look at her new surroundings. A large dining room with long elegant tables met her view.

* * *

"So, when are you planning on creating the betas?" 

"Already taken care of, as always."

"I see… do send me one."

"There is no need to ask."

Silence.

The two men stared at each other. It had always been like this, their business deals would always end up sounding like old friends chattering. But it was nothing of the sort; they really were strict businessmen around one another when it came down to it.

A cough. "How is Mokuba?" asked the red-haired man, finding nothing else to say.

"He's well. How is the "family"?" The brown haired man too, could not seem to find much else to say.

"Well enough… Varon, however, is being a pain even while abro-" The red haired man's reply was cut off by childish laughter (sounding suspiciously sinister) and growls suddenly bombarding the room.

Before he could blink and identify the latter of the two, Rebecca ran past him with Anzu on her heels. Rebecca quickly spun around and ran back towards Amelda's direction, hiding behind his legs. Anzu, however, lost her balance and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

* * *

"Rebecca, what is the meaning of this?" 

Anzu looked to her right and was met with the sight of her new boss and the pigtailed devil-spawn looking down at her. Her mouth opened, and closed, and opened and then closed again, at a loss for words. Her boss's eyes recognized her and took on a look of pure annoyance. _'Oh no_,' she gulped. She was going to get fired from another job, this time before it even began! She opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by his voice once again.

"I've never had to fire anyone on their first day before- let alone before their first task, but—"

"No!"

Anzu turned her attention on the little girl. Had she heard right? Or did she just imagine the blonde brat yell 'no'? Wouldn't be the first time she imagined something weird. Her fear of getting fired again turned to pure confusion. _'Huh?'_ The girl continued.

"No, Amelda! You can't fire her! I'll hate you if you do!" Rebecca whined and proceeded to stomp her foot. "Fire that stupid Umi! I like this one! Please, please, please!"

'_The hell….?'_ Was all Anzu could think.

"Alright, alright, Rebecca. We'll keep her, stop jumping up and down like a monkey."

A bewildered Anzu looked back a forth between the now-squealing girl and the sighing red-haired man. Wondering what the hell just happened (and feeling relieved that she had just escaped unemployment by a hair), she suddenly because aware of the slight movement underneath her. What had she knocked over and was still sitting on anyway?

"Mazaki, do get off my business associate."

She followed her boss's order and quickly stood up to brush herself of, muttering a trail of apologies. "My bad, my bad! My apologies for knocking you over! It must suck to be a human chair! I mean, not that you are a human-chair but you were for a moment there when I… sat… on… you…" the brunette bowed her head.

"Well, well… I didn't think you'd find another job this easily."

Anzu froze. That voice… that was the same voice that she'd prayed to never hear again. Hoping her foreboding senses were wrong and that she just needed hearing aids and possibly a vacation, the brunette slowly turned her head and looked into the mocking blue eyes of none other than Seto Kaiba.

Fate was a royal pain in the ass.

* * *

San: Yes, I'm updating. You can all pick up your jaws off the floors now and hit that little purple button. Constructive criticism is much-craved! 


End file.
